The ubiquity of access availability to information using the Internet and the worldwide web (WWW) has naturally drawn the focus of advertisers. As a result, the Internet has also become a popular medium for advertising, where commercials are included in web pages, and the advertisers try to understand where to best place their advertisements in order to draw the attention of the users. Targeting advertisements based on the content being consumed or viewed by the users is a key in successful advertising.
With the abundance of multimedia content made available through various means in general, and the internet in particular, there is also a need to provide effective ways for analyzing the multimedia content in order for advertisers to target an audience or a user that would be more interested in their advertised product. Analyzing multimedia content, such as pictures, video/audio clips stored or viewed on the user device may be challenging at best due to the huge amount of data that needs to be processed. Typically, such processing and analysis is performed by remote systems, i.e., not locally on the mobile devices due to the computing resources required for such task. In cases where the analysis is performed using a mobile device, such as a smart phone, or a wearable computing device, the processing of multimedia content may not be feasible due to the relatively limited computing resources of such devices.
There is therefore a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art solutions and to provide a solution for efficiently analyzing multimedia content over mobile devices.